I'm Not Alone
by American Sweetheart
Summary: This story is about a sayian girl that comes to earth as a baby, but she brings trouble with her. please review. :]
1. Default Chapter Title

I'M NOT ALONE.  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Hey everyone! Well ok here's what is to hopefully be mine next story. Its really just something I thought I'd try. Its about a sayian girl that comes to earth as a baby and brings trouble with her. I don't really think this will be a romance like my other story, but hey you ever know! Please enjoy! :]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See Henry, I told you I saw something!" Mary Johnson and her husband Henry where camping at Mountain Orange Park when Mary saw something that looked like a meteor fall not to far from their campsite.  
  
"That doesn't look like a meteor to me Mary......." Mary looked closer at the strange object. Mary and Henry where 54 years old and worked for the government, very hush hush type of stuff. Mary walked down to the odd thing followed by Henry.  
  
"Henry, I think this is a spaceship!" Henry put his hand on the red colored window just when the door lifted reviling a small baby girl. She had jet black hair and fairly tanned skin. Mary looked upon the sleeping child with loving, caring eyes.  
  
"Oh Henry, she's adorable....." Mary reached down and picked up the alien baby. When she did the girl opened her eyes to look at the woman then her surroundings. Henry looked at the child and gasped when he saw a brown tail on the baby.  
  
"Mary look. The child has a tail!" Mary looked at the tail, but she really didn't care.  
  
"Henry we have to take the child home with us." Henry looked at his wife like she was nuts.  
  
"We could never take this child home Mary. The government would surely investigate the crash and it would lead them to us."  
  
"But Henry we can't just leave the child all alone. Please Henry she needs us." Henry looked at the child then at his wife.  
  
"We really shouldn't, but she does need someone, so its all right with me. What should we call her?" Mary stared into the child's eyes in deep thought   
  
"Katie." Henry nodded. Him and Mary, carrying the baby, walked back to the campsite.  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading, and don't worry the dragonballz characters will be in this story!(LOL) Please review, and thank you again! :)  



	2. Chapter 2

I'M NOT ALONE  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing chapter 1! in this chapter   
I try to show you the `bad guys' in this story. please enjoy. :)  
  
  
  
18 years later.........  
  
  
"Mom why do we have to leave Japan?" Mary Johnson and   
her husband had moved to Japan shortly after finding the alien   
baby they named Katie. Henry was right, the government did   
investigate the crash, and are still investigating. That's why the   
Johnson's where moving to Europe, since the government traced   
them to Japan.  
  
"We're just going on a trip Katie." Mary looked at the 18   
year old woman. She still had her jet black hair and lovely black   
eyes. Katie was told when she was 8 that she was adopted and that   
her real parents where dead. Katie wasn't depressed when she   
heard this, after all, she didn't know her parents. She did,   
however, want an explanation about her tail. She had become very   
good at hiding the thing. Katie sat down on the plane seat and put   
her headphones on.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in deep space...........  
  
  
"She's alive." A dark figure sat on a thrown in a large room   
in his spacecraft. His dark, evil eyes gazing out the large window   
in the direction of Earth. Behind the thrown stood 3 of his most   
dangerous assions. The first was Darkness, and young woman in a   
tight leather outfit with two huge swards on her back. The second   
was Ashes, a very tall man, with purple skin in sayian like armor.   
He had horns on top his head and down his back. The third was a   
short, round man named lightning, he ware dark green pants and a   
black shirt.  
  
"That's impossible load Titan, I personally distroyed the   
planet." Darkness disagreed.  
  
"Maybe you should have done a better job Darkness." Ashes   
said. Darkness gave him a look that could kill.  
  
"She was sent to another planet before you distroyed planet   
Fin. She is living on a planet called Earth."  
  
"Isn't that the planet Freeza went to to distroy the other   
sayians?" Lightning asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want us to distroy them too, master?"  
  
"Only if you have to, she must not meet the other two."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking master, why do you want her   
dead?" Titan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Like Freeza, I too feared the sayians. They where to strong   
and growing stronger. After Freeza distroyed planet Vegeta I was   
very relived. But Freeza paid for what he did, he was distroyed by   
the race he killed. Before Freeza's death I learned of a newborn   
sayian female that had survived the destruction. If she where to   
mate with one of the surviving sayian males, the sayian race would   
be reborn, and I can't let that happen." Darkness, Ashes, and   
Lightning looked at each other then back at their leader.  
  
"Each of you will have one try to defeat her. Darkness will   
go first." Darkness bowed and walked out of the large room.  
  
"The sayians will parish." Titan said continuing to stare into   
deep space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
will there's chapter 2, I hope you liked it! I hope I did a good job.   
Please read Chapter three, it should be out soon! thank you, and   
please review! :]   



	3. Chapter 3

I'M NOT ALONE  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
`I already miss Japan.......' Thought Katie as she pulled her   
knee to her chin. The plane took off about 15 minutes ago and the   
whole time the young sayian had a very bad feeling inside. Katie   
looked in back of her at her sleeping adopted parents. `Why do I   
have the feeling I'll never see them again?........' Katie sighed and   
turned her gaze out the window. Although the left wing of the   
plane was blocking most of her view she could see the dark night   
sky and the forest they where flying over.  
  
"I hate planes......." Katie said to herself and picked up the   
book she was reading. All the sudden there was a loud screeching   
sound and the whole plane shook then started to fall. Katie   
ignored the panicking people and jumped out of her seat to her   
parents.  
  
"Mom!!! Dad!!! The planes falling!!!" Katie started to panic.   
She looked around for someone to help her. She saw a small man   
in the back praying, and little children crying.   
  
"No, please!!!!" Katie screamed at the sky as the plane hit   
the ground.  
  
  
"Darn, I thought that it would have been more of a challenge   
then that." Darkness laughed while floating in mid air. Her dark,   
killer eyes on the plane.   
  
"Well won't load Titan be pleased. Sorry monkey girl,   
nothing personal." Darkness chuckled as she flew back to her   
spaceship.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the crashsite..........  
  
  
Under all the dead bodies and wreckage a bloody, broken girl   
pushed herself out from under the debreis. Katie looked around at   
the site.  
  
"Oh my god........." Katie couldn't believe her eyes no one   
was moving.   
  
"Can anyone hear me?!?!?!" Katie searched the remains of   
the plane with her eyes. She could walk, but her right arm was   
surely broken. Not to mention all the pain of the cuts and bruises.   
Katie stopped looking when she saw her parents laying near a   
piece of burning wreckage. They weren't moving. She stumbled   
over to their bodies.  
  
"Mom?..........Dad?............." Katie kneeled before them and   
cried with all the pain in her heart. After about half an hour Katie   
started to walk through the forest the plane crashed in. Katie   
wasn't thinking about where she was going, hell, how could she.   
She was in so much emotional and physical pain she couldn't keep   
her head straight. After a few hours the young woman came   
across a clearing with a small house. Although it was dark, Katie   
could see that a light was on in the cottage.  
  
"Oh please let me stay, I need to rest........" Katie said to   
herself as she made her way to the house, holding her right arm.   
When she reached the house she knocked. In a few seconds a   
black haired woman answered.  
  
"Can I help you-Oh my god! You poor thing, what   
happened?!" The woman moved to the side of Katie and put   
Katie's left arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I..........The plane........Mom.........Dad..........." Katie   
collapsed to the floor and blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Man, what a cliffhanger! Sorry about that. And in case your   
wondering, Darkness cut the wing off with her sward. Please read   
chapter 4! and review too please! :]   



	4. Chapter 4

I'M NOT ALONE  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Katie felt as if someone was staring at her, when she opened   
her heavy eyes she saw a mans face. He had black eyes, crazy   
black hair, and he ware a weird orange outfit. They stared at each   
other for awhile, then Katie's brain kicked in.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Katie screamed and tried to   
run, but she kind of fell off the couch she had been sleeping on.   
Just then the black haired woman came in.   
  
"Goku? What did you do?" Katie looked at the woman, the   
to `Goku'.  
  
"I didn't do anything Chichi, she woke up and started to   
scream." Chichi looked at the scared girl and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Son Chichi and this is my husband Goku." Katie   
stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"My name is Katie Johnson." Chichi sat down in the chair   
next to the couch.  
  
"Well Katie, care to tell us what happened to you?" Both   
Goku and Chichi stared at Katie. Suddenly the reality of last night   
hit her. She looked at her right arm. It was bandaged, but Katie   
didn't feel any pain. `Odd' Katie thought.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Katie come in Katie!"   
  
"Goku stop that."  
  
"Sorry Chichi." Katie came back to reality.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." Katie sat back down on the   
couch. "I, I mean, me and my parents where taking a trip to   
Europe-"  
  
"Really?! Cool!" Goku interrupted.  
  
"Goku! Don't interrupt her! Sorry Katie, please continue."  
  
"Well anyway, I think something happened to the wing and   
the plane we where on crashed."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its ok, and thank you for helping me." Goku felt something   
brush his hand, when he looked down he saw a brown tail, he   
followed it with his eyes to find it belonged to Katie.  
  
"Your a sayian?" Katie turned her head to meet Goku's   
eyes.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A sayian. You have a tail." Katie looked down, `Oh gosh! I   
forgot!'  
  
"I don't know what a sayian is, but I've had my tail all my   
life."  
  
"I had one too but it was removed a long time ago."  
  
"Really?! I thought I was the only one!" Katie lend closer to   
Goku in interest. Goku smiled.  
  
"Yea, you see there was this race called the sayians.........well   
Vegeta tells the story better then me. Hey you want to meet   
him?!?!"  
  
"Sure! Is he a s...a...y...i...a....n too?" Katie had to get used   
to that word.  
  
"Yea." Chichi looked at Katie then at Goku.  
  
"Well you to have a lot in common, and if your a sayian your   
probably hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Katie didn't   
know what Chichi meant by that but she was hungry.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Chichi left to fix breakfast, normally   
Goku would follow her and wait for her to finish but he was   
curious about Katie.  
  
"So Katie do you fight?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well there was this on time when my mom wanted me to   
ware this ugly dress and I-"  
  
"No I mean marshal arts and stuff like that."  
  
"Me?! No way! I could never do that!" Katie laughed.  
  
"Really? That's weird, oh well come on, Chichi's probably   
done." Goku walked towards the kitchen followed by Katie.  
  
  
  
  
In the next Chapter: Katie meats Gohan, Goten, Bulma, and   
Vegeta. She also learns about the sayian race. Thank you. I also   
need you help, when should this story take place? I mean, should   
Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Marron be born? If so should they   
be kids or teens? thanks again!! :]   



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Katie, Titan, Darkness, Ashess, and Lightning are my characters, but I really don't care if anyone wants to use them. enjoy! :)  
  
  
I'M NOT ALONE  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
  
"That was great Chichi!!!" Goku said patting his stomach. Katie just starred at him. 'How could he eat so much?!?!' Katie thought. Goku looked over at her.  
  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Katie snapped back into reality at what Goku said. She looked down at her plane. She had only eaten half of her food. She was hungry but she was also excited to meet this 'Vegeta' Goku told her about. She smiled up at Goku.  
  
  
"Now not really," When Katie said that Chichi started to choke, "Can we go see vegetable now?" Goku glanced at Chichi who was still a little shocked that Katie wasn't hungry, then he looked back at Katie.  
  
  
"It's Vegeta, and sure we can leave now!" Goku stood up and literally pulled Katie to the front door.  
  
  
"Goku Wait!!" Goku looked back at Chichi.  
  
  
"What is it Chichi?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"When you come back bring Goten with you. He's over there playing with Trunks." Goku nodded and pulled Katie out the door with him. 'What is with these people's names? Goten and Trunks? Who names their children that?' Katie thought.  
  
  
"Ok lets go!" Goku took off in the air but stopped when he saw that Katie wasn't behind him. She was just standing their starring up at him with her mouth open.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked still in the air.  
  
  
"Y-Your................flying!!!!!" Katie pointed a shaking finger at Goku. Goku looked confused for a minute but then he remembered Katie didn't have any training. Goku slowly descended to the ground near Katie.   
  
  
"Your can fly too you know." Katie looked even more shocked.  
  
  
"W-What?!?!?!"  
  
  
"Yea, come here, I'll show you!!" Goku held Katie over to a large boulder and he claimed on top.  
  
  
"All you have to do is jump, don't think about flying think about something else. I like to think about food." Goku jumped off the boulder a hovered in mid air for a few minutes then landed back on the ground.   
  
  
"See! Now you try!" Goku told Katie as he helped her climb on top of the boulder.  
  
  
"Ok, think about something else........." Katie closed her eyes and prepared to jump, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she jumped off the boulder and hit the ground, hard. Goku winced and tried to help Katie up.  
  
  
"That hurt!" Katie said holding her head.  
  
  
"Well it was a good first try, I'll just transmit us there." Goku put two of his fingers on his for head and him and Katie vanished. The next thing Katie knew was that they where not at the Son cottage any more. They were in front of a huge building with 'Capsule Corp.' written on it.  
  
  
"Goku what are we doing here?" Katie asked as she continued to stare at the building.  
  
  
"We're going to see Vegeta!" Goku answered.  
  
"But h-how............how'd we get here?" Katie said and Goku smiled at her.  
  
  
"I used my instant transmission." Katie smacked him in the back of the head. Goku held his head in pain.  
  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Goku said still holding his head.  
  
  
"That was for trying to get me to fly for nothing!" Katie crossed her arms and looked at the building again. Goku started to walk up to the door. Katie followed. When they got there Goku knocked of the door a few times. Bulma answered.  
  
  
"Oh hey Goku. What's up?" Bulma greeted Goku and he smiled.  
  
  
"Hi Bulma! Is Vegeta here?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Oh yea, the royal pain-in-the-ass is here. Come in, he's training outside I'll get him." Bulma walked to the back of the house and Goku and Katie waited in the living room.   
  
  
"Who was that Goku?" Katie asked.  
  
  
"Oh her? That's Bulma. She's Vegeta's wife, and my childhood friend." Goku explained to Katie.  
  
"Oh." Katie replied. 'More weird names.....' Katie thought. Just then two little boys walked into the room.  
  
  
"Hey dad! What are you doing here?" One of them asked.  
  
  
"Oh we're here to see Vegeta." Goku answered.  
  
  
"Hey Goku? Who's the pretty lady?" The purple haired little boy asked while pointing at Katie.  
  
  
"Oh this is Katie. Katie, this is my son Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks. Boys, Katie is a sayain too."  
  
  
"Hi!" Trunks said with a smile.  
  
  
"Hello!" Goten said as he walked over to Katie. 'Wow, Goten looks exactly like Goku! I wonder if Trunks looks like Vegeta?' Katie though to herself.  
  
  
"Hey you have a tail! I used to have one!" Katie looked down at the little Goten who was trying to touch her tail that was wrapped around her waist. She smiled and reached down to pick him up.  
  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you look like a mini-Goku?" Katie asked the small boy in her arms.  
  
  
"All the time." Goten said, rolling his eyes. Just then the back door opened and Bulma and Vegeta walked in.  
  
  
"This better be good Kakarot, you're interrupting my training." Vegeta said scowling at Goku as usual.  
  
  
"Nice to see you too Vegeta. This is my friend Katie." Goku told Vegeta as Katie put Goten down. Vegeta looked Katie up and down.  
  
  
"So. Why would I want to meet her?" Vegeta asked, once again looking Goku.  
  
  
"Well Katie here is a sayain." Goku said putting his arm around Katie. He was proud he actually out-witted Vegeta for once. Vegeta was taken back by Goku's statement, but he tried not to show it.  
  
  
"That's impossible! Our planet was distroyed, remember?! How could she have survived?" Katie looked very, very confused.  
  
  
"Wait a minute, are you saying I'm an alien?!?!?!" Katie asked leaning towards Vegeta. Vegeta starred at her again, it was then that he saw her tail. Vegeta gasped.  
  
  
"You have a tail!!!!"  
  
  
"Well, yea. Goku said the same thing. What does it mean?" Katie asked. 'She doesn't know or remember anything of our race. Just great I get to tell the story again! oh joy.' Vegeta thought as he sat down on a near by chair.  
  
  
"The sayains where a warrior race that lived a long time ago. We worked for Freeza. We would rid planets of life so he could sell them. But we got to strong and Freeza distroyed our planet. Me, Kakarot, and a few others survived. But none of them where female, and if you're a full blooded sayain I would like to know how you survived." Katie had a mixed look of confusion and sadness.  
  
  
"I don't remember my birth, I grew up here, on Earth." Katie stated.  
  
  
"What about your parents? Do you remember them?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"No. At least not my real parents. I had Earth parents though, but they died in a plane crash yesterday......." Katie answered Vegeta then stared at the ground in depression. Bulma gasped.  
  
  
"I heard about that crash! It was on the news! They didn't find any survivors." Bulma said. Katie looked at her.  
  
  
"I survived." Katie said not changing her expression.  
  
  
"They said the left wing fell off, but when they showed a picture of it, it looked more like it was cut off." Bulma told everyone. Katie then remembered the sound she heard before the plane crashed.  
  
  
"It might have been." Goten looked up at Katie as she said that.  
  
  
"Do you have a place to stay Katie?" Goten asked. Katie looked down to the sad little boy who held her pant leg.  
  
  
"Well, no-"  
  
  
"You should stay with us!" The little boy said with a big smile, "She can, can't she dad?" Goten asked his father.  
  
  
"Sure! I'm sure Chichi won't mind!" Goku answered. Katie looked at them. 'It is true, I really don't have a place to stay, but it is kind of rude to ask them when I hardly know them. Then again, they are technically 'my people' so I guess I should stay with them.........' Katie thought.  
  
  
"Ok, sounds like fun!" Katie answered smiling at Goten.  
  
  
  
  
  
meanwhile, somewhere in space...................  
  
  
"You have failed Darkness." Titan said as he stood before Ashes, Darkness, and Lightning.  
  
  
"But I saw the plane crash lord Titan!" Darkness explained.  
  
  
"Maybe you should have checked to make sure she was dead Darkness." Ashes said with a smile.  
  
  
"Shut up Ashes!!" Darkness yelled back.  
  
  
"That is enough you two," Titan interrupted, "Apparently she has met the other two sayains as well. We all shall go to this 'Earth' and distroy the female. Once and for all." Darkness, Ashes, and Lightning looked at their leader like he was crazy.   
  
  
"But lord Titan with that much power in battle it could distroy the planet!" Darkness told them.  
  
  
"We can breathe in space, the planet doesn't concern me. Go set the coordinates for Earth." Darkness left and Ashes and Lightning where just about too.  
  
  
"What kind of name is E-a-r-t-h, anyway? Who names these planets?" Lightning said to Ashes as they exited the room. Ashes just shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~In the next chapter~ Katie meets future Trunks, and Vegeta and Goku decided to start her training. Meanwhile Titan, Darkness, Ashes, and Lightning land on Earth.  
  
  
  
I know some of you might think this story sounds like a 'Mary sue' or whatever it is. But the truth is, is that I don't want to be in the DBZ world, I just like writing stories about other people going into it. I love my life just as it is right now, and I wouldn't ever give it up, know what I mean? Oh well thank you for reading and have a nice day!:]  
  
  
  
p.s. I'm thinking of putting Katie and Future Trunks together, but if I get a lot of reviews asking me not to then I just won't put Katie with anyone. Thanks again! :]  
  



End file.
